


Sugar Sweet

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [94]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baker Derek Hale, Blushing Derek Hale, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 09:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15905373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble based off the words sugar, alley and heat. Also with the added theme of loyalty.





	Sugar Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this is a drabble based off the words from the [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) challenge. SterekDrabbles is a blog I run with [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles), where three times a week we release three words, and writers are encouraged to write drabbles based off those words. Occasionally we throw in a Theme for the week.
> 
> [Tumblr Post](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/177770549724/still-trying-to-catch-up-on-my-drabble-challengese)

Derek added the final touches to his spun sugar decorations, then placed them aside to cool. 

He glanced at his phone when it dinged and smiled when he saw Stiles’ name.

They met three years ago when Derek first started his cooking videos online. Stiles stumbled across them and just never left. He was there for every episode and always made Derek’s cheeks heat with his talk of how good Derek was.

They were supposed to meet in person on Friday evening at a bowling alley downtown, and Derek couldn’t wait. Hopefully this would be the start of something more.


End file.
